My Forbidden Love
by DracoLover757
Summary: Hermione has a broken heart and a new attraction to her enemy Draco Malfoy. A series of dreams reveals that their "dreams" are really reality..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry potter and his buddies are made my J.K Rowling.. I just want to use them for my own sick amusement lol enjoy!  
  
  
  
~It had to be you~  
  
Hermione walked sadly to the Hogwarts express as the Granger's helped her with her luggage.   
  
She did not enjoy her summer at all. Viktor Krum had just dumped her and Harry and Ron were   
  
upset with her for ignoring them all summer. She would end up sitting on the train alone.   
  
She let out a sigh before saying goodbye to her parents.   
  
  
  
"Cheer up dear, They will speak to you soon" Ms. Granger said with a big hug.  
  
" Yea, thanks mum. Take care i love you both" she replied and headed towards   
  
the Hogwarts express. Nothing her mom could say would make her feel better. She lost her   
  
best friend's over some horny moron who never cared about her. She did enjoy the days at his   
  
home over the summer, only to lead up to that one night where it all ended.   
  
~Flash Back~   
  
"I vant you so much Hermowninny" he said with his famous accent that turned off   
  
Hermione even more.   
  
His fingers were entangled in her hair and she was thinking wether she should or shouldn't   
  
give herself to him.  
  
"Viktor please stop" she said placing a hand on his muscular chest.   
  
He gave her a look of confusion. He obviously was never told to stop by a girl before.  
  
" Vhat? 'Ave i done something vrong?" he said hugging her.  
  
" No Viktor, i am just not ready.. I mean if i am doubting it in the first place, then im not ready" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. At the same moment   
  
he pulled away.  
  
"Vhy did i even vaste my time vith you? You 'ave not shown one vit of affection tovards me this whole summer" He yelled.   
  
"Tomorrow i send you home. Goodnight" he said slamming her door.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and began to cry. she wrote a letter to Ron and Harry   
  
explaining what had happend and that she hoped she could see them soon. They replied with   
  
only " i told you so" and either " you already knew what was coming". She was not comforted   
  
by this and cried even more.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
So now she was left alone. She headed towards the very back of the train and took out her   
  
muggle cd player. She tried to avoid the laughter and reunions of the other students. She   
  
started to dose of when someone came in and slammed the door to the compartment.   
  
  
  
"Stupid Potter and Weasley! How dare they!" he fumed.   
  
He hadn't notice Hermione sitting by the window.She pulled off the headphones in shock and   
  
just stared at him. About 6'2, blonde hair,beautiful sea green eyes, and his body was spectacular.He broke her stare with his always witty retorts.  
  
  
  
"See something you like?" he said.  
  
"N-n-no... Malfoy?" she asked stupidly.   
  
"No, im Crabbe and i lost alot of weight"he said coldly. Hermione couldn't help   
  
but laugh at that. She hadn't laughed for a while.Malfoy couldn't help but smile himself.He   
  
quickly became serious when he saw who he was exchanging smiles with.  
  
" Why aren't you with potthead and weasel?" He asked  
  
" That's something i'd rather keep to myself" she replied.  
  
He noticed something else as well. She looked beautiful. He cursed himself inside of his   
  
mind for thinking that way.The way the uniform showed her every curve and the way her hair   
  
was a bit straighter and she cared more about her appearance. He could see the woman she   
  
was becoming. Then he snapped back into reality when she spoke.  
  
" See something you like Malfoy?" she said with a grin.  
  
" No, i was just wondering what Krum saw in you" he spat.  
  
With that Hermione began to cry. Draco looked at her in confusion. He usually got a witty   
  
remark back from her not this. Hermione thought it was best to leave, so she did. She ran   
  
out of the compartment in tears and ran into the person she least wanted to see.   
  
"Hermione... Are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
" I'm fine Harry... I missed you" she said softly.  
  
" I missed you too.. but you know how stubborn Ron gets.. and he was jealous that Krum got so close to you that.. well.." Harry said while fidgeting with his fingers.   
  
" No, it's quite alright i understand... you were just looking out for me" she said as she wiped the tears away.  
  
  
  
At that moment Ron came to see what was taking Harry so long to buy a pack of chocolate   
  
frogs from the trolly.  
  
"Oh, Hi Hermione..." Ron said shyly. She noted he was turning a rather bright shade of red for some reason.  
  
"Hey Ron.. I just want to tell you im sorry for ignoring you over that Krum" she said angrily.  
  
Ron just grabbed her in a big hug then pulled Harry in.   
  
" We should never split again Hermione, after all you are the brains of the group" he said with a smile. Hermione felt relieved that she had her friends back.  
  
" So what did you guys do to Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
" We only embarressed him in front of the whole train.. i mean honestly he shouldn't have gotten so mad" Ron said innocently.  
  
" What did you do exactly?" she asked with a grin  
  
" We put a spell that would make his pants fall and give him some sort of shrinkage" Harry said booming with laughter.   
  
" We didnt need to do much of a spell.. he was rather small anyway" Ron said making the three roar in laughter.   
  
Just then the Head girl of Gryffindor passed by and told them to get into their seats because they would be arriving shortly.   
  
Hermione dreaded going back to sit with Malfoy. She opened the compartment door and saw him sleeping. He looked like an   
  
angel. she wanted nothing more than to just kiss his soft lips and put her fingers through his hair.He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She went over to wake him up to inform him that the train would be stopping soon.  
  
"Malfoy" She said with a push. but he did not respond. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.  
  
" MALFOY!!!" she screamed and he woke with a start.  
  
" Why in bloody hell did you do that for!" he bellowed.  
  
" Just thought you should wake up. We're arriving soon" She replied.  
  
For the remaining 20 minutes they sat in silence. At one point Hermione found a stain on her robes. She fussed over it for a few then started to rub at it. Draco couldn't help but be turned on. The stain just had to be near her breast. She then got tired and took out her wand and the stain was gone causing Draco to snap back into reality.   
  
She looked so good with that skirt and knee highs. He wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful body and make her moan with pleasure. He hated his thoughts and looked down dying they would arrive at Hogwarts already.  
  
Hermione herself was shocked to see Malfoy look so dashing. He grew from that little scrawny child who tormented her. The thought of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together made her laugh aloud.   
  
"And what do you suppose is so funny" he asked  
  
" Oh mind your business..i was just thinking how much you changed over the summer.. but i guess thats only in appreance.. your still a jerk" she replied.   
  
He smiled to himself.   
  
"Ah.. so i see you do like what you see" he said teasingly.  
  
" Why would you care?" she asked  
  
" Because maybe i ....." Draco was cut off by the sudden top of the train.   
  
He knew he shouldn't continue, so he got up and went to look for his classmates. Hermione was curious about his response and thought she would remember it in case of another encounter. She went to meet up with Harry and Ron but kept thinking about Malfoy. She had to admit to herself that he looked very good and she wouldn't mind having little encounters with him... Then the voice of her friends woke her up from the stupidest thought she ever had in her life.  
  
"Hey, Hermione.. you look dazed.. are you okay?" Ron asked giving her another hug.   
  
" It's just so good having you back Herm" he said.  
  
" Yes, it's good to be back" she said with a charming smile.  
  
Hermione felt something in her soul jump. She felt different ever since she was in the same compartment with Draco. Could she really be getting a crush on her worst enemy? She felt like smacking herself.  
  
"There you go again Hermione!Dazed all over again." Ron said  
  
" Sorry just wondering if i can make it as head girl this year" She lied  
  
" I'm sure you will, No doubts about it." He replied.  
  
She wasn't paying attention and she noticed she dropped one of her books. As she turned around to retrieve it she saw him..."Draco" She said to herself. She never said his name before and it was weird but it made her lips move in such a way that drove her nuts. She knew it could never happen between them.. he would never be with a mudblood and wouldn't want to be. She felt horrible at this true reality.  
  
" It had to be you" she said sadly and turned away. Draco saw Hermione turn around and just stared at her beauty. He cursed himself for having such a disadvantage to getting with this girl. He hated himself for having any feelings at all. It never brought any good to his life.. But maybe she could He thought to himself.. then got back to his cruel reality when Pansy hooked her arm around his.  
  
"Hello Sweety" she said  
  
" Off. Now." He said and shooked her off.  
  
She was left behind with her pouting lip as he moved faster to try to get near Hermione. He saw her with Harry and Ron and got upset. " It had yo be you" He said to himself. His worst enemey could never be his lover.. He finally asumed he just lusted over her like any other girl. "It's just because of her body.. But who she truely is doesn't attract me" he said in his mind. His cold feelings now returning to their normal state. He rubbed the thoughts out of his head and headed out of the train.   
  
~Authors notes~  
  
Okay.. i really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!!! Tell me what you think.. this is my second stab at writing a fanfic.. i did before but the storyline wasn't good.. i just wanna make this real good.. i just hope its good! it took me a while to write this! so R&R take care bye bye :) 


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: J.k Rowling blah blah blah  
  
Hermione felt a shiver down her spine as if someone was watching her. She turned around and found no one. She couldn't   
  
believe she found herself attracted to.. Malfoy. She felt disgusted with herself. She understood if it was Ron or Harry, But   
  
Malfoy? She scolded herself mentally and rubbed the idea out of her head. Hermione anticipated the news to see if she would   
  
be this years head girl. They made there way towards the Gryffindor table and Hermione felt that awkard feeling as if someone   
  
were watching her. She turned around and saw Malfoy quickly remove his gaze from her. She gave him a puzzled look and went to   
  
sit. She then saw him whisper something to Crabbe and they both laughed. Hermione just turned around in her seat and awaited   
  
to hear the news if she made it as head girl or not.  
  
"Snap out of it Mione! you will make it I'm so sure of it!" Ron said with his famous smile.   
  
She had felt a bit better until Dumbeldore began the announcents. she began to fumble with her fingers and think.   
  
  
  
"Oh Merlin and if i don't make Head girl?"   
  
she thought to herself." what if...." her thoughts were interrupted when she heard   
  
"And for Head Girl Hermione Granger!"   
  
Dumbeldore said. A roar of cheers and applause filled the Great hall. Emotion surged straight to Hermione's heart and she   
  
began to tear. It was even difficult for her Stand.  
  
" Hermione get up there!" Harry yelled with a huge smile.  
  
She regained her balance and made her way towards Dumbeldore. As she did, a Shiny new badge appeared on her robes. This   
  
was the best moment in her life until Head Boy was announced.  
  
  
  
"And new head boy Draco Malfoy" Dumbeldore said with less enthusiasm.   
  
The only applause and cheers came from the Slytherin table. Hermione froze. She knew that meant they had to associate with   
  
eachother more. She feared this because then she knew her "crush" would possibly develop more. Malfoy walked his way with   
  
ease and coolness. But in his mind he thought the same thing. He didn't want to wonder the "what if's". He didn't want to be   
  
attracted to her... but he was.. very much so. He stood next to Hermione to be presented to everyone the new Head boy and   
  
Head girl. After the feast Dumbeldore asked if they would stay behind to be shown their new rooms. Hermione was extremely   
  
excited. Draco stayed serious and had his back towards Hermione. He could see her bra through her shirt and it was driving   
  
him mad. He felt as if she were seducing him on purpose.. but what made it much more of a turn on was that she was so naive.   
  
so pure...so beautiful.  
  
" So, What do you think the rooms will be like?" She asked him  
  
He stared blankly at her without saying a word then turned his back to her again. She shrugged and looked the other way.   
  
Dumbeldore was heading toward them now with a huge smile of pride that made Hermione feel a bit better.  
  
  
  
" Come now, i would like to show you your rooms" he said clapping his hands together.   
  
He walked them up swirls of staircases anf finally arrived to a door that said  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY  
  
HEAD GIRL AND HEAD BOY  
  
Hermione was speechless. Draco still hadn't said a word. Dumbeldore then opened the door to their common room. It was rather spacious and had two seperate stair cases that leaded to their rooms.   
  
" I hope you wil find everything in order and you enjoy your rooms" Dumbeldore said.  
  
" Thank you Professor! it's brilliant!" Hermione said with a squeal.  
  
" Yes thank you Professor" Draco finally spoke.  
  
With that Dumbeldore left their room. Hermione went straight to her room. She found her room to be so perfect. It was   
  
decorated totally with the Gryffindor colors. There was also a hude shelf full of new books for Hermione to read. She   
  
couldn't wait. Draco found his room suitable and settled in quickly. He changed into his pajamas and layed down in his bed   
  
thinking about "Her". Had she put a spell on him? he thought to himself. He knew it would never be.. oh though he wanted it   
  
to be.. the thoughts drifted inside his mind until he finally fell asleep. Hermione decided she would rather take a bath than   
  
sleep. The bathroom was better than the prefects bathroom. She clipped her hair up and slipped into the bubbley water.  
  
Soon after she was in a dream state daze. She could feel a hand gently carressing her cheek. It felt so cold. She wants   
  
nothing more than to warm his hand with her love. She didn't understand but she could feel the emotions arise inside of her.   
  
Hermione felt as if this were all so real. She then felt his lips press against hers, But they were warm with the feverish   
  
passion to go further to have every bit of Hermione.. She pulled back and looked into his now warm sea blue eyes and didn't  
  
question him, she wanted more.. Hermione jolted out of the water. She was shivering as if she was just sucked out of her   
  
skin. she looked into the mirror and saw she had turned paler.   
  
"What just happend?" she asked herself  
  
it wasn't just a daydream she felt his touch.. Draco Malfoy's touch. She knew this wasn't right. But decided to research it   
  
the next day. That same moment Draco woke with a start. He had kissed the mudblood.. and loved it.. It felt good.. He saw her   
  
there wet and naked so perfect so beautiful. Her skin so white and pure as her soul. Why was he thinking this way? He got up   
  
and drank a glass of water and decided to go to the common room to sort out his thoughts. As he did this Hermione came in   
  
with a towel wrapped around her.. she was wet like in his dream.. Her hair in a clip. He looked at her then looked away   
  
quickly. She jumped startled to see him after such an awkward experience.   
  
  
  
" Ah. Granger. Nice to see you.. or really nice to see you" he said with a grin he looked at her up and down checking out every curve.  
  
"Sorry the feelings are not mutual Malfoy" She said with ease.  
  
And marched to her room without giving him a chance to retort. He did it again he thought. He complimented her in a way. He   
  
should have said how horrible she looked.. but why deny such beauty he thought to himself. He stood up for about an hour more   
  
before finally retiring to his bedroom.  
  
Hermione got into her night gown and drifted into sleep peacefully.  
  
~ He walked into the room without saying a word. She lay on the bed with her elbows supporting her up so she would have a   
  
better view of him. He walked towards her and pulled her towards him enticing her in a kiss of lust, passion, and wanting.   
  
She didn't push him away but closer. Her breasts pressed against his chest making his heart beat faster and faster He went slowly down her neck and sucked and licked it. A moan escaped her lips. she then pulled him down and did the same to him. She then pulled away and looked into his blue steel eyes. He knew what she wanted. He knew this would be it. The night they gave   
  
themselves to eachother....~  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She saw her nightgown was pulled up. She turned red and ran to see the time. It was   
  
5:43 in the morning. She had to wake up at 6:00 anyway. She got dressed quickly and went to the mirror to try something new t  
  
that day. New day New look. She whispered a spell and her hair became soft and straighter. She hadn't noticed how long it was   
  
because it was always so bushy and so curly. It came perfectly to her waist. She put a hint of white eyeshadow and a thin   
  
line of eye liner and a touch of lip gloss. She looked amazing. She smiled and saw it was 6:30. She headed down to breakfast.   
  
As she was walking many boys made noises to attract her attention because she looked so great. She blushed and was flattered. She met up with Harry and Ron and sat down with a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"What's the smile for?" asked Ron tiredly.  
  
"Maybe it's that hickey on her neck" said harry in shock and pointed.  
  
Hermione ran to the bathroom and there it was. Harry was right. A Hickey.. she gasped in horror and remembered her dream..   
  
But how could it be real she said to herself. How could it be real!! She then remembered.. if he did this to her, she had   
  
done it to him.. But he would have told her about the dream wouldn't he? She ran out back into the great hall looking for   
  
Draco. She saw him eating breakfast by himself. She then ran up to him. He looked up at her in awe. She looked ravishing.   
  
  
  
" what did u dream last night Malfoy" she asked  
  
" Why should i discuss that with you?" he scoffed.  
  
She tilted his head where the spot should have been. And sure enough he had the hickey too....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys!!! oh god i know i suck i took so long to freakin make a new chapter. well here i did. im sorry it's just work n everything has gotten me so crazy! well i hope you enjoy this chapter and have good reviews! thanks to all for r&r i really appreciate it really. Thank yas! 


End file.
